War and Predjudice
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Post Movie, Underland during the thirteen years before Alice's return. A story that McBryson12 and I were going to do last year, but was not done. I have been given rights to his character.


Something was wrong.

Brittny couldn't tell how she knew, she just did. Perhaps it was the sudden shift in the blow of the wind outside, or the separation of clouds that revealed the half-moon. Maybe it was the way the onyx floors seemed to echo with sounds of life, despite it being the middle of the night. The way the flame of her still light candle seemed to flicker and dance. She couldn't tell how she knew, but something was terribly wrong.

Cautiously she stood, one shaking hand reaching for the small knife in the drawer of her night stand, the other grabbed her robe that was draped over the back of a chair. She untangled the robe and slid it on over her arms and shoulders; she didn't bother to tie it up. Candle in one hand and her knife in the other she exited her quarters to the hall where knights were normally posted.

They weren't there, not one of them.

Brittny prayed this was a joke, although missing guards outside a princess's quarters was no laughing matter.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the deserted halls, not skipping a single detail of the area. Satisfied she finally returned to her rooms.

And there, sitting on a seat by the warm fire in her living area was a figure dressed all in black. The intruder was staring straight at her, shining blue eyes staring into her dark brown eyes.

"I hope you will forgive my rude intrusion your majesty. I just beg you to remember that I mean you no harm, that's not why I was sent." The Female (Brittny could tell by the voice though it was muffled by the cloth on her face. And wasn't she rather proud that despite that factor she knew her intruder's gender!) Intruder said standing. She was about four feet and nine inches and very skinny, likely hadn't eaten in days. In her inspection of the midnight visitor Brittny discovered something most unsettling.

Over the visitor's heart was a white symbol, a seal. A white queen chess piece, two doves on both sides, and small gold lettering underneath that said,

"En terra para sempre!  
Baixo terra metro Resistencia!  
Long Live White Queen Mirana de Mármore."

They were the Old Outlandish words for:

"Under land forever

Under land Underground Resistance

Long Live White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal ."

She was a member of the Resistance againgst the Red Queen.

"If you are not here to harm me, then what are you here for?" She said, raising her knife in defense.

"I was sent here by the Leader of the U.U.R. You are a very tricky person to contact you know, you've avoided every agent and ambassador we've sent to speak with you, either that or your guards kill them. He finally decidded it was time to send some one he knew was well trained in espionage to track you down and talk to you." She said, standing and walking around the room care free and looking at the items on her vanity. She lifted the lid of her powder box and sniffed the contents, she hastily put the lid back on and sneezed several times.

"That doesn't answer my question and I won't be satisfied until you do. Now tell me who you are and get straight to the point." She demanded.

The intruder sighed, "This is why I don't work well with royals." She shook her head and walked up to the princess until she was inches from her, "Sit." Brittny was stubborn and stood her ground. "Sit!" She said louder and pushed her shoulders down and made her fall back into a plush chair.

"How dare you touch me you commoner!" She shouted and froze when she suddenly found an onyx colored knife at her throat.

"I suggest you watch yourself your majesty, this blade is made of Black Steel, the sharpest metal, very rare and found only in the Outlands, now if you don't shut up, pay attention, and stop acting like a spoiled brat, my hand may just ?" Brittany nodded, terrified that she may actually do it despite having been ordered to come here and speak with her. "Good."

She put the knife away. "You see, we are still a little more than two years away from the Frabjous Day and the U.U.R. has decided it's time to know where your loyalties lie. Are you with the True Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, or with the Bloody Big Head Imposter, Iracebeth of Crims?"

"How many times must I tell you people, I am for neither of the queens, I support no one in this sensless war!" She said, an angry glint in her eyes.

"Very well then, if you support no one and refuse to help us, you are considered to be as evil as that Murdering, Back stabbing, Vile, Vain, and Rude Bloody Big Headed woman." She said making her way to the open window.

She suddenly found the Princess's knife by her hand. "Don't you dare insult my mother like that!" She spat.

"Oh, so you have chosen a side, our leader will be most pleased by this news, even if it is the Red Queen's side." She said mocking happiness.

"I did not say that I'd chosen a side commoner!" She said, her voice filled with malice.

"Ashley, my name is Ashley and I do appologise for not telling you sooner." She said. Brittny stood straight as one of her soldiers.

"At least you have _some_ manners!" She spat.

"Oh, I have a great deal more manners than that, but I only show them to a select few." She replied cheekily. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you two weeks to decide and speak with your councelors. Farifarren your Majesty." She said and climbed out the window and shut it with a loud slam, the air from the force was so great it even managed to blow out the candle, leaving the princess in the dark.

Ashley again found herself running through the dense forests of Underland and accross the small strip of desert she had to cross. She paused just outside the borders of Salazen Grum and changed from her black suit to a dress of Red she had hidden with matching shoes and a hair ribbon.

She snuck into the castle and there waited for the next person on her list.

Brysone sighed and ran a hand through his long red hair, his honey gold eyes shut.

"Long days are worthwile when on the battlefield Brysone, best to remember that." Stayne said from behind him. Brysone stood at attention and looked at the Knave.

"Yes master, I will. But, may I know why we train so constantly?" He said.

The Knave smiled, Brysone repressed the shudder that tried to go down his spine. "Because, The Red Queen believes it is time to attack Marmoreal. We'll be moving behind the mountains that border Witzend and the Outlands, they make a direct path to Marmoreal and the U.U.R. won't be able to get to us or their Outlandish branch in time to stop us. Then the Marmoreal branch will still be too far North, heading towards Crims or stuck in the mountains in the middle of winter, and the White Queen's castle will be fully exposed!" he laughed.

Brysone gulped and excused himself. He entered his chambers and lit a candle to find a woman, blackened out and barely showing by the dim light in his room.

"Go away, I don't want company tonight I'm too tired for any silly girls looking for a fun evening." He said to them.

"I'm not here for a fun night, I'm here for the leader of the U.U.R." she said and stood. When she came closer Brysone could see exactly who it was.

"Ashley, I do appologies for that but I've just recieved some awful news and you must warn the others." He haistily set his sword down and crossed over to her. He took her hands in his and made her look at him.

"What is the awful news?" Ashley was suddenly very serious.

"The Red Queen has plans to attack Marmoreal by going behind the Mountains, the other branches will be unable to get to them without being trapped there for the Winter and the Outlandish Branch will be completly whipped out. They will succeed if they aren't stopped. Ashley I need you to warn other runners, our leader, and the White Queen. You're one of ten people who know who our leader is and he must be warned."

Ashley nodded and kissed his cheek, thanking him for the information and left toward the secret underground base about half a mile away from Salazen Grum.

Ashley hastily removed the stump that guarded one of sixteen entrances to the underground base and jumped down, ignoring the fact that there was a ladder to climb down into the caves.

"Where is Sidh's runner and the other messangers, I must speak with one of them." She said to the closest person.

"They're in section B speaking with other runners." She said and walked away after Ashley thanked her and ran off to find them.

She entered the room and smiled at the others. "Ashley, how good to see you!" They all welcomed.

"I wish this was a pleasure visit, but I'm afraid I have bad news that must be taken to all Eight leaders. The Reds plan to attack Marmoreal by going behind the Mountains. Tell the leaders to go to the White Queen's Palace to recieve further instructions from our leader." She said and was satisfied when they nodded and one of Sihd's runners was chosen to warn him and they all split and prepared to run to their designated leader.

"Come, let's get you a warm meal and a bed to take a short nap in, you have a long distance to run." Sigmare, a close friend of Ahsley's, said and led her away.

"Only for a moment Sigmare, I have to return to running in less than an hour." She protested.

"First you eat and rest, then we'll worry about that."


End file.
